The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having stacked contact modules.
Some electrical systems, such as backplane systems, utilize electrical connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. In typical backplane systems, the circuit boards are oriented perpendicular and the electrical connectors are right angle electrical connectors that transition between the perpendicular circuit boards. Some applications require electrical connections mid-board, such electrical connections being achieved using vertical or mezzanine electrical connectors between parallel circuit boards. However, as speed and performance demands increase, known electrical connectors are proving to be insufficient. Signal loss and/or signal degradation is a problem in known electrical systems. Additionally, there is a desire for reduced part or component count, to reduce manufacturing costs.
A need remains for an electrical connector with a low component count that provides efficient shielding to meet particular performance demands.